1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wavelength converting substance, a wavelength converting gel and a light emitting device, and more particularly, to a wavelength converting substance made of a semiconductor material and a wavelength converting gel and a light emitting device adopting the wavelength converting substance.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, since a luminous efficiency of a light emitting diode continues to advance, a white light emitting element of the light emitting diode has gradually trended to replace the traditional fluorescent lamp and the incandescent bulb in application fields of, for example, a light source of a scanner, a backlight source of a liquid crystal display screen, a lighting equipment or so forth. Currently, common technology of a single-chip white light emitting diode mainly uses a blue light emitting diode chip with an emission wavelength range falling between 440 nanometers and 460 nanometers to excite yellow fluorescent powders, so as to produce a white light via mixing blue light and yellow. Although the aforementioned method has advantages of simple process and low cost, a color saturation and a color rendering index (CRI) of the resulting white light (with a color temperature in range of 4000K to 6000K) are still a distance apart from that of a conventional warm white light (with a color temperature lower than 4000K).